Drunken Man Confession
by PaperFox19
Summary: Elfman celebrates a successful mission, Natsu ends up taking him home to keep him from doing something dangerous. Warning Yaoi do Not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman

rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

I am not gone or lost, for those who are enjoying my fics and faving them thank you I'm glad you enjoy, to those who review thank you so much your feedback really helps

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Why the new fics? I am trying a new writing style, as with a new style it takes a bit to get used to, and to fine tune, so everyone knows this style takes a lot of time to complete a fic.

Drunken Man Confession

Sum: Elfman gets drunk at a celebration in his honor. He goes home with someone and wakes up next to them.  
-x-

"Cheers!" The clinking of glasses filled the hall, as the men and women of Fairy Tail drank in celebration. What were they celebrating you ask? The why was Fairy Tail's very own Elfman, the take over wizard had completed his very first A ranked mission alone. Oh yes he was well on his way to becoming an S-Class wizard.

As the celebration continued, Elfman noticed the various couples that had formed in Fairy Tail, it made him feel a bit lonely. He had gone on dates before, and they didnt go to well. He took another shot of his drink and looked a little sad.

Natsu had noticed Elfman was suddenly drinking alone, so he went over and sat with him. "What's wrong, you look a little down."

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about stuff." He said and took another drink. He. looked at Natsu and then to his little sister. "You and Lisanna look like you are getting along well."

Natsu blinked and then he chuckled. "Is that what you're so down about? You don't need to worry about that, we are just friends and nothing more."

"And why's that?" Elfman took another drink, and his cheeks stained in a blush.

"Well you're pretty drunk so I doubt you're gonna remember anyway, I don't like girls I like men."

Elfman's blush grew and before he could stop himself. "You to!" Natsu looked at him in surprise and he quickly looked away, avoiding Natsu's gaze.

The pink haired male placed his hand on Elfman's shoulder. "Okay buddy I think you've had to much to drink. I'm gonna take you home." He helped Elfman stand, which was good cause the muscle man nearly fell over, Natsu caught him before he could fall, with a quick goodbye they left the guild.

As they walked home, Elfman kept stealing glances at Natsu. "Natsu…I…"

"You're drunk don't talk, or you might say something you don't mean or regret." He said sternly.

"You drank as much as me."

"I'm a dragon slayer, my body burns through it faster, no hang over and only a little buzz that doesn't last long."

"I'm not drunk, on my word as a man I want you." To prove his words, he pulled Natsu into a kiss, it was a bit sloppy but full of passion. At first even with the kiss Natsu didn't believe it, but then he felt something hard press against him.

"Alright I'll call your bluff, let's go to your place, but know if you regret any of this tomorrow I'll kick your ass!" With that said, Natsu gave into his desire; he pushed Elfman up against the nearest wall and kissed him hungrily, as their tongues met and danced together, Natsu reached down and began rubbing his bulge. Elfman moaned into the pink haired male's mouth, his warmth pierced through his clothing and caress his arousal, Elfman wanted…no needed skin contact.

Thankfully his house wasn't to far, and the house was empty, and Elfman nearly broke the door handle opening it. Once inside they kissed again, this kiss turning into a powerful make out session, as they kicked off their shoes. Natsu began playing with Elfman's nipples through his shirt, and the extra stimulation had the muscle man moaning into his mouth. He ground his aching, confined arousal against Natsu craving more touch.

The make out session continued as they made their way through the house towards Elfman's room. Once inside the kiss broke, so Natsu could pull Elfman's shirt up and over his head exposing his muscled torso to the room. With the shirt out if the way Elfman went back to kissing him, his taste was to addicting to stop, their tongues met and he moaned at the spicy taste, there was something else there, something he couldn't describe but he guessed it was what fire tasted like. He would forever know it as Natsu's taste.

Natsu grabbed the band of Elfman's pants, and yanked them down. His fundoshi could barely contain his massive arousal, the muscle man groaned as his fundoshi was pulled down, tugging his arousal down with it, when the cloth came down his hard cock sprang up and smacked his abs in a wet smack. Natsu's pov

I marvelled his glorious cock, he was atleast 8 inches long and had an incredible girth, he was cut, his fat cock head completely exposed and wet with pre cum. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of manly hair, and his family jewels were full with his thick cum. He had a rich, earthy scent that suited him his arousal changed that scent into a mouth watering musk, I wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

I pushed him onto the bed, and to see his sexy muscled body sprawled out on the bed, I nearly took him right there! "Lube?" I surprised him, but he blushed and looked at his night stand.

"Bottom drawer." I went for the drawer. "Wait!" It was too late, there was lube in the bottom drawer but there was something else, guess he wasn't bluffing about liking men. I smirked at him as I pulled the 8 inch long dildo out of the drawer.

"Do you think I'm less manly now?" He looked away from me, and he pulled his knees up to his chest hiding his twitching cock.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you talking about?" He looked at me, "I think it's hot, besides this shows you're very manly. A real man is not embarassed or ashamed of his desires. For me I'd love to take a ride on your big cock, once your sober of course." I reached between his legs and caress his pulsing manhood. He groaned and he spread his legs giving me plenty access to his manliness. I cupped his balls and massaged them, he bucked his hips moaning my name. He's driving me wild with all the noises he's making.

A hot idea came to mind, I tossed the dildo to Elfman. "I want to see you use it, use it to prepare yourself for me." I got in close, "I'll tell you a secret, I'm bigger than your toy." He blushed and looked at the large bulge in my pants. He got his fingers wet with the lube, and he reached low and began playing with his ass. He kept his eyes on me, as he brought the dildo to his mouth and he began to lick it, he licked and sucked the toy, coating it in his spit; it was quite the show!

Once the toy was wet enough he removed his fingers and brought the tip to his pulsing hole. He moaned my name as he pushed the toy inside him, he filled his ass all the way to the hilt. He smiled at me, and he grabbed his drooling cock and began pumping as he worked the toy in his ass. Elfman was moaning my name like a mantra, . I watched and listened, the whole time palming the arousal in my pants.

Elfman must have been close, cause he looked me right in the eye and said. "Please Natsu, I need you now!" I would have made Gray proud, my clothes were gone so fast, I had no idea were they went.

end pov

Elfman froze in his movements, he drank in Natsu's form. Not a speck of body fat could be seen, only miles of lean muscle. He was completely and perfectly hairless, and his body gave off a warmth that filled the room. Elfman took a moment before staring at Natsu's manhood, his jaw dropped. He was atleast 10 inches long in length and he had a bit more girth than the toy, but Elfman was still thicker.

Natsu took his chance and moved between his spread legs. He pulled the toy from Elfman's body and tossed it aside. "We won't be needing that." He raised the muscled legs up over his shoulders and aligned his cock at his twitching hole. The tip kissed the ring of muscle and Elfman moaned wanting to be filled. Natsu poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock, he slicked himself up and began to push in.

Elfman moaned and fisted his bed sheets, he was being forced open wider than ever before, and the incredible warmth that came from Natsu's dick soothed his inner walls helping him adjust. Natsu filled him balls deep, he claimed Elfman for his own. Elfman's toes curled as he no longer could contain his pleasure. He came, spraying thick cum all over his abs and pecs. "Sorry, your so big and felt so good, I couldn't hold back."

Natsu just chuckled and kissed him. "It's okay we are far from finished." He pulled back to the tip and thrust back in. He did this again and again adjusting the angle until… "Oh fuck!" Elfman cried out, his inner muscles squeezed Natsu's cock, and his own manhood got hard again.

Elfman was in for it now, Natsu grabbed his legs and started thrusting hard and fast shooting for his sweet spot with each powerful thrust. The muscle man's fat cock bobbed with every thrust, smacking his and Natsu's abs, he splashed the pink haired male's abs with his pre cum. When Elfman was close to cumming Natsu slowed his thrusts, he turned his head and licked his legs and feet, he was sinfully slow, and he made sure to stare at Elfman's pleasure filled eyes, it was an odd feeling but everywhere that hot tongue touched felt amazing!

Natsu felt his release start to build up, and he knew he couldn't last much longer, so he picked up his pace, and he took hold of his pulsing cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. It was to much, feeling Natsu pump his cock adding glorious friction to the warmth of his hand and the powerful thrusts and jabs to his sweet spot had thrown him over the edge. His cock erupted like a volcano, his cum splashed everywhere his and Natsu's chest and abs, his legs, and his crotch. Seeing Elfman make such a pleasured expression and feeling his inner muscles squeeze him for all he had brought him over the edge. Natsu's hot cum flooded Elfman's ass, the sensation gave Elfman another release, his cock fired three more spurts before going soft.

Elfman was completely blissed out, he was near falling asleep, and Natsu could see it. He tried to pull out and Elfman whined. "Stay in me…"

"I need to clean us up but I promise I'll stay with ya." He promised and Elfman lay back and fell asleep. Natsu kissed his cheek and pulled out. He started the cleaning, he used his mouth and tongue to clean the muscle man's body, he started with the legs and he worked his way up, at his crotch Natsu sucked on his balls before slurping up every drop off his cock, the manhood pulsed but was too spent to get hard again. Natsu licked up his abs, tracing every inch with his tongue, at his pecs he flicked the man's nipples with his tongue, earning moans from the sleeping male. With him fully clean, Natsu cleaned himself off and then rolled Elfman onto his side. He slipped his soft cock back into his welcoming body, he wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. They fell asleep naked atop the covers, bathed in the warmth their bodies made.

The morning after…

Elfman awoke feeling warm, spent, and full. He felt the body press against him and he blushed feeling his partner's morning wood move inside him. He didn't need to look to see who it was, he remembered everything.

He removed himself from Natsu, pulling off his hard cock, and he rested on the edge of his bed. Natsu woke up a bit later, the lack of warmth had stirred him up. He saw Elfman sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like he was deep in thought. "You're not regretting anything are you?"

"If I regretted anything, it would be not being man enough to confess my feelings for you." He turned and got on his knees, and bowed his head. "Natsu I love you, please let me be you're lover and mate."

Natsu smiled,"You baka, I love you to." He tilted his chin up, and they kissed.

The next Fairy Tail celebration was for the union of the two wizards.

end


End file.
